demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hades Lord of the Dead
Ian wants you... (it involves Zala) he asked me to come and get you father Hades. if your on he says you should go to the blog "The Time has come..." and uh... sorry for the impatience but its about ZALA! ~Kiyak, your daughter Hades, me, warboss kiyak crazydude and catgirl found a way to bring zala back to LIFE! SO GO TO THE BLOG CALLED THE TIME HAS COME SO WE CAN GET ZALA!!!!!!!!!! Hello, father. I believe Iansgameroom (Ian) has found a way to bring Zala back, however you may only use it once a year and after Sunday we'll have to wait. Here is the blog: The Time has come.... Thank you, father. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 17:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) HADES I IANSGAMEROOM FOUND A WAY TO BRING ZALA BACK AND WE NEED YOUR HELP MEET ME ON THE BLOG CALLED THE TIME HAS COME...THERE IS A LINK TO IT ABOVE!! Hades please get the gods to review the GAo Zala deeply agreed with me and the GAO plan she would want it aproved Warboss95 02:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to bother, but please... Lord Hades, this is you niece, Chey....I...I wwas wondering if you could pl...please tell Zala I'm so sorry and I forggive her....tell her I wo-would've taken a bullet for her, I would've taken Stephan for her to llive....she w-was our h-hope. Please tell her. Tell-tell her I miss her and I-i'll always remember her as the Hero of Fate, cruel Fate, that always strikes down the best heroes with a deadly blow. T-ttell her I wish we -we could hhave been siste-sisters. Tell her that, please. I'll p-pray to you know, Lord. Thanks youu. -Theif-Daughter of Athena/Portal Guardian X3 02:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Rider lord Hades i want to be a dragon rider could you help if its no promblem if your not busy Nessa Daughter of Rhea 12:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) oh well just saying hi I dont even know why im here 0_o just dropping by to say hi and when you see my granma in any parts of underworld just sat to her that i want to say hi to here RE:Dragon Rider yes i know ther's propaly not a chance but i want to try. hey how are you related to my mother??? Nessa Daughter of Rhea 20:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) hey how are you related to my mother??? Nessa Daughter of Rhea 20:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T THINK THAT YOU, "MIGHTY HADES", ARE A REAL GOD!!! I noticed that your grammer is quite atrocious, possibly at the level of a third grader who had been hit in the head with a very large coconut. I think that a god should have better grammer skills. How do I know that any of the gods are who they say they are? Any dumb kid could just sign up on this site as a god!!!!! maybe there is one super god who created these guys as kings with power well first off, anon, this is the INTERNET! you do not need to spell everything PERFECTLY! IT IS NOT A SPELLING BEE!!! and secondly, ive seen my father type. he talks to me on Facebook sometimes and he spells a hell of a lot better than your example so why dont you shut the hell up and fuck away from my father! (excuse my language Hades...) ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades Sorry, Kiyak... and Hades... geese, I was only kidding.... - anonymous user P.S.: Can Hades spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? (I can't) Its about Kiya Kiya has been possessed. She asked me to tell you. Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... 05:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Uncle Hades!! OhMyGawd!! Uncle Hades your like an amazing person to me! Now I know who influences me to love death *You and Ares!* I'm so happy I can talk to someone...I can't contact dad...All of you must be BEYOND busy...but I LOVE YOU ALL!! <333 hi helpp hi lord hades *bows* hi i am the daughter of hephaestus ! how can i contact him ?? i need his help!????? nomin Unknown demigod 18:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) thank you Lord hades duuuude! u are soo cool! Father.. Father, A person that is important to my friend, Hannah has died by Some "creature". Is it true or false. Or did it really happen Please answer, And I was wondering.. Has Alex made Elysium? If she really did die? Thank you father. Sincerly, Your Daughter Rena. Daughter Of Hades And Hecate hey dad claim me hey dad yo you claimed me in real life so cold you claim me here ps. how is ceberus umm i got your mesage i meant can you plz claim me on this site look at godley chit chat if thats what your mad about I am Zues's son. Lord Hades if it is you, please tell your brother Zues he has another son. Becuase when ever i am mad,sad, or going crazy it starts to rain or have a thunderstorm in the midle of winter when its 22 degrees with lightning. I have no parents, I am anorphan. I said it would rain in Arizona in a desert on a bet with my friend 3 hours before it actually DID! So ask him if he could send me a sign so I know for sure if I am his son. I have deep blue and green eyes with wavy black hair. Hello Father Hello Father, Im your daughter Melissa! How's my mom (persephone)? Will I ever go to CHB? Do I have any powers? Please tell me in my dreams or on my talk page :)))) -Izzy, Goddess of Springtime and Sorrow (DeadlyDove) 16:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC)